Continued development and maintenance of WebLogo 3: Sequence logos redrawn G.E. Crooks WebLogo is a computational tool for the analysis of DNA or protein sequences. WebLogo generates sequence logos, compact graphical representations of the statistical patterns in a collection of amino acid or nucleic acid sequences. Each logo consists of stacks of symbols, one stack for each position in the sequence. The overall height of the stack indicates the sequence conservation at that position, while the height of symbols within the stack indicates the relative frequency of each amino or nucleic acid at that position. Sequence logos provide concise and readily comprehendible description of, for example, protein binding sites within a DNA sequence. WebLogo has been used in over 700 publications. This grant will enable the continued support and maintenance of WebLogo. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Continued development and maintenance of WebLogo 3: Sequence logos redrawn G.E. Crooks WebLogo aids biologists in understanding the genome and molecular components of humans and human pathogens.